To Dream Of Love and Sorrow
by Jeannette
Summary: Usagi simpy adores, and loves Mamoru, but oneday Mamoru falls in love with another woman...


*note: This is a love story of Usagi, and Mamoru. I would really love it if you would please review it! Enjoy! Oh and by the way in this story she is not Sailor Moon. I am sorry!  
  
  
To Dream Of Love, And Sorrow   
By Jeannette  
Chapter One  
A beautiful girl with lovely golden blonde hair was lying in a field filled with beautiful blooming roses, and in her hand she was holding one, her delicate fingers curled up around it. Her golden hair was sprawled around her, and her eyes opened, showing baby blue eyes. "Oh Mamoru" she moaned, "How I miss you so..." Usagi woke up and felt herself not in a field, but her cushiony bed. She snuggled into her cozy white covers and she felt her self going to sleep again when she noticed that she was holding a red rose, one of the most prettiest she had ever seen, from her dream. Usagi felt her sleepiness drift away, and felt her heart start beating faster. "Mamoru?" she whispered. She was pondering this when the phone rang "Oh no!" she said. As she had guessed it was Lizzie, her instructor. "Hi " she said, "I can't really talk right now..." Lizzie's squeaky voice came on though before she could say another word. "Usagi, we need you here, for the dress rehearsal! Do you know what time it is?" Usagi looked at her clock in surprise. "Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry!! I slept in, and, well I just got really carried away! I'll be right over Liz!" Liz laughed over the phone "Okay, but you better hurry up!! Everyone has been waiting for you!" Usagi put back the phone and ran frantically to her dresser. She put up her long blonde hair into a bun, and put on a bit of makeup, then ran to her closet where she found her absolutely adored costume. She hugged it, and put it on. It was a green emerald colored costume that made her look so radiant, and lovely. It went past her feet, and onto the floor. The thing she just loved about it was it had the cutest little Emeralds that twinkled in the sunlight imbedded in it. Her costume was velvet and it had a ribbon, which went around her bodice. She did a little twirl, and her sleepiness caught up to her, and she fell to the floor laughing. She then took out her green toe shoes, with its pretty ribbons undone. Usagi put them on her slender feet, and tied them in a bow, and went and looked at her form in her mirror. She looked elegant, beautiful, and most lovely, she thought, and smiled at her image, her twinkling blue eyes laughing in the sunlight. She hugged her self, and then did another twirl, this time on her toes. She then went and got her keys and ran outside to her Corvette, which was red, red like a rose, she thought sadly, thinking of Mamoru. She shook the sad thoughts from her head, and jumped into her beloved car, and started heading to the Broadway theatre. "Oh!" giggled Usagi "My toes hurt terribly!" Mina laughed, " Well of course they do silly! What did you expect! We've been dancing 6 hours strait!" Usagi thought for a second "I know Mina. I sometimes wonder why I am a Ballerina! It sure hurts" Mina looked at her inquisitively " well, at least you look beautiful!" Usagi hugged Mina "Thanks Mina! You look very pretty yourself!" Mina hugged her back " Thanks, anyway, I was just going to head for the pizza place after, they are having Karaoke! Do you want to come?" Usagi smiled "I would love to, it's just that Mamoru is coming back tonight" her face lightened up with excitement, "and I was, well, going to meet him at the airport..." Mina then laughed " Oh yeah! I forgot! Say hi to him for me! How long has it been since he went to France? 2 weeks?" Usagi gave a small sad, dreamy smile "yes. Oh! I've missed him!! Well I better get back and change! Bye Mina!!" Mina waved "Bye Usagi! Hope you guys have fun!" Usagi opened the door to her small quaint apartment. It was very white she noticed suddenly, after seeing so many colors at the theatre. The walls were pearly white, and so were her cushiony couches, and her tables. Her apartment was very spacious, and big, and she had very big windows, which sometimes she would sit in front of, and look at the beautiful world she loved so much. Her black cat Luna came to greet her and rubbed herself against Usagi's legs. "Okay, okay! I can take a hint! Your hungry, right?" Luna looked up at Usagi with her big green eyes and meowed a yes. Usagi went over to her kitchen in which she took great pride. It had cherry oak cabinets, and red roses nearly everywhere you looked. Mamoru came over a lot to cook, which Usagi loved, and he usually always brung a red rose. She went and got Luna her food, then headed to her room looking for something pretty to wear, for her meeting with Mamoru who she had missed for so long. She opened her walking closet, and started roaming around it until she came across a pretty, and cute dress. It actually, usagi thought happily, looked like the dress of a princess. It was a short white dress, but had a veil that went down from her waist to her feet, which was tied with a big, flourishing bow. It went up to her shoulders, and then had flowers encircle her arms, with a big red bow. Instead of her hair in her usual Odangoe hairstyle she let it down, and she had little pearls encircling her forehead, and hair. She then went again to her mirror and looked at herself. She looked beautiful. She knew Mamoru would think so. "Oh!' she said excitedly "I will see you again for the first time in 2 weeks!" She then set off to the airport, with joy in her heart...   
  
Chapter Two   
Usagi waited at the airport in frenzy. She kept on having to run to the bathroom to see if she was still her normal, beautiful self. She was though, in such an excitement, and happiness it over whelmed her. She then saw the plane Mamoru was in land. Usagi felt her heart beat quicken and pressed the palm of her hand to her heart "Mamoru" she said in a whisper "I think I love you..." "Mamoru!!" Usagi cried when she saw his form in the doorway "Oh Mamoru!" Mamoru turned to face Usagi and when he saw her, happiness sprang into his face. Usagi for the first time noticed how handsome he really was. His Ebony black hair, sky blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul, and his tall, stance "Usagi!" Mamoru cried also. Usagi ran up to him and sprang into his arms "Oh Mamoru! It has been so long! And I have missed you so! Please never leave!" mamoru kissed her forehead. "Oh Usagi, I have missed you so much also!!" He then kissed her on the cheek, and put his arm around her "Come on Usagi, Lets go home." Usagi and Mamoru were sitting on a bench in a park, looking at the night stars. The beautiful black sky glittered with magic, and Usagi could feel the moonlight shining down upon her and Mamoru. Usagi felt tears rolling down her face, and she didn't know why. Her long gold hair blew in the soft night breeze, and she could feel the wind picking up her tears, carrying them on, through the world, to the heavens above. She leaned her head on Mamoru's soldier, and he put his arm around her. "How was it in France Mamoru? Was it beautiful?" Mamoru was silent for a moment, then he looked at Usagi "Yes, It was beautiful but not as beautiful as you." Said Mamoru affectionately. "Oh Mamoru!" giggled Usagi. Mamoru then said one of the worst things Usagi could ever imagine, implanted in her memory forever. "Usagi" he started "I think I'm in love." Usagi felt her self stop breathing for a second, and felt as if her whole world came crashing down on her. Her heart seemed to stop, and she felt tears come into her eyes. At the airport, after not being with Mamoru for two weeks, she had decided that she had loved him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She couldn't live without him. She didn't want to live without him. She wanted to be his bride. She wanted to be his wife. "Mamoru... What do you mean? You are in love? With someone in France?" Mamoru's stance seemed to hunch, and his words came out in a silent whisper. "Yes, I am Usagi. We met In France, at the Eiffel Tower. The first time I saw her I knew I loved her." Usagi felt the tears pore down her face, and tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but she could not do it, for the pain was too great. "So you love her? Are you sure?" Mamoru's voice had a bit of sadness init also when he said his next words. "Usagi, you and I could have never been. I must have someone to love, and I thought it was you, but when I went to France, I am sure I met my soul mate. We are getting married in 3 weeks." Usagi this time did not hide her tears, nor her sadness. "Married? Mamoru, you have only known her two weeks!" Mamoru this time took up a tone of great love in his voice. "Yes Usagi, but it seems I have known her forever." Now Luna who was hiding near by, was glad she had come, for she had a feeling something very important was going to happen that night. She was pondering over the statement that Mamoru had made, that it seemed that he had known her, her whole life. "Well" Luna thought "What about Usagi, they have known each other for more then a life time, much more!" she sighed "All they have come through, love battled it all, they are rightfully soul mates, and Darien goes and falls in love with some person in two weeks!" then after thinking a little more she decided what it must be "Maybe this is some kind of way to really bring the two together. All their life all they have been was best friends. Maybe this is some doing of Queen Serenity." Luna sighed once more "I hope it works..." "Oh Lita!" cried Usagi sadly, " I love him! I can't live without him! And he is getting married!" She wailed as they were walking through a shop looking at bridesmaid dresses. "I really loved him!! And he offers me to be his bridesmaid! Not his bride!! He is taking some kind of French girl he only knew for two weeks as his wife! She is probably a French maid!!" Lita laughed "Oh Usagi! You are being so silly! I am sure he will come to his senses, and find out that the only one who could ever be his true love is you!" Lita then went over to Usagi and hugged her "It will work out!" Lita started "I promise!" Usagi gave Lita a little smile "Thanks Lita, I hope you are right." 3 weeks later, Mamoru's wedding day... Usagi lay in bed, happily having a dream of her and Mamoru having a kiss. "Oh Mamoru!" giggled Usagi "Stop it!!" Usagi hugged her pillow then rolled over, and fell onto the floor. Luna looked at Usagi sadly. "Poor thing. Her life will never be the same again if Mamoru does get married." Usagi, once on the floor started rolling around, and them bumped her head on her bed. "Oww! What?" She looked at were she was the giggled. "Oopsies, I must have been dreaming..." Then her smile went away immediately, and her eyes started brimming with tears. "Today is Mamoru's wedding day!" she said in horror. "Oh no!! What will id o! I can't let him get married to some French girl! I must stop him some how!!!" She looked around her frantically. Usagi felt herself crying in exasperation, looking for something to help stop him, when she heard a soft voice come from behind her. Usagi turned around slowly and before her she saw a beautiful queen. She had long white hair, which glistened in the sunlight, and her slender body made her look like a model. A beautiful dress that looked like no color Usagi could define, but seemed to be the color of moon light made her look extravagant, and her shocking blue eyes held some sort of great power in them, mixed with love, and emotion. Usagi couldn't help but stare, and then the beautiful lady spoke. "My dear, I am Queen Serenity, your mother, and you are princess Serenity, my beloved daughter. I have come here to tell you that you must go to the wedding, and do not fear my child, because destiny will work out, and bring you, and your rightful soul mate together, because love is so powerful, it can conquer anything." Usagi stared at this lady and then through tears her chocked voice came out "But why? Is Mamoru really in love" Queen Serenity smiled. "Mamoru wants love, and he know he loves you, he just doesn't know you love him. He wants love, and love sometimes can make people delusional. He never could love anyone else, but you." Usagi smiled through her tears back "So he doesn't really love her?" Queen Serenity looked at Usagi. "No, he doesn't. He could only love you. Now my dear, I believe you have sleeped in again. You better hurry up!" Usagi scrambled up frantically "Thank you! I, I, thank you!" Usagi ran across the room to hug Queen Serenity, but before she could Queen Serenity raised her hand. "My dear, I am just an illusion from the past. I am not really here right now. And I love you, and It makes me happy to see the lady you have grown to be." And with those last words Queen Serenity blew Usagi a kiss, and then disappeared. Usagi blew back a kiss to the air, hoping that some how it will get to her mother, then raced across to her closet, and put on her bridesmaid dress. She then ran outside, jumped into her car, and set of to the church...   
  
Chapter Three   
Usagi ran into the church frantically, and burst through the doors. She was surrounded by stares, and Usagi smiled embarrassedly. She looked for a free chair, and once she had found one scanned the room for her love. There he was, sitting in a chair, smiling happily, but then Usagi saw a look in his eyes, a look of loss, and sorrow. Usagi looked at the clock. 3o more minutes till the wedding. She still had time. She got up clumsily, and walked over to were Darien was seated. "Darien, I was wondering, can I please talk to you for the last time, as a single man? Outside?" Darien smiled "Why of course Usagi. I would love to." Darien got up slowly, and Usagi saw that he gave a smile to a very pretty lady next to him. Usagi guessed it was the French lady, and was tempted to stick her tongue out at her, but regained her self. Once outside Usagi turned to Mamoru, and spoke from her heart. "Mamoru, I love you. I love you more then anything in the world, and I know we are meant to be. We are soul mates Mamoru, and we always were. I can't live without you, and I don't want to." Her words came out chocked, and the wind whipped through her hair. Tears were falling from her eyes, making them look much more blue, blue like a diamond. Her lips looked red like a rose in the cold weather, and looked as soft as satin. Her eyelashes were long, and looked elegant and beautiful, and as she closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, her beauty took Mamoru's breath away, but what took him away more were her words. "Mamoru, I love you, and no power on earth could ever change that. Ever. And I will always love you till the day I die, and even longer then that." And then after that, some kind of magic drew them together, and they kissed. It was a kiss full of emotion and Passion, and It was filled with so much magic. They both knew right there and then that they loved each other more then anything. It was very beautiful outside at that moment. The wind was blowing through the trees, and the flowers, and the sun was setting, leaving a beautiful orange, pink, blue glow, shining upon the couple. Usagi wanted to be in Mamoru's arms like that forever and ever, to always be in his protection. And then Mamoru said four words that Usagi would always remember and look back on with joy. Mamoru got down on his knees and held her hand in hers. Usagi's eyes twinkled brightly with love and happiness, and wisps of golden hair blew across her face, and her beautiful lips parted into a radiant, pretty, smile. "Usagi, will you marry me?" Usagi smiled, and then said "Yes Mamoru. I will marry. I love you."   
  
  
  



End file.
